1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of input imaging devices, and m-ore particularly relates to modeling spectral characteristics of an input imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color characterization is often used to predict the color characteristics of an input imaging device. Color characterization typically refers to a process that results in a model or a profile, which models the color characteristics and properties of the input imaging device.
Characterization models can be colorimetric or spectral. In this regard, spectral modeling typically refers to characterization in a higher-dimensional spectral space. For example, spectral modeling may be associated with a spectral subspace having 6 to 13 dimensions, as opposed to more traditional color spaces with three dimensions, such as RGB (which is a device-dependent color space) or CIEXYZ (which is a device-independent color space).
A higher number of dimensions typically results in increased time and memory requirements for creation and use of spectral models.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for creation and use of a spectral model, with reduced time and memory requirements.